This Is My Story
by BrOkEnEnGliSh13
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not know Final Fantasy or any of the characters! Although, Auron sounds pretty nice. . .

Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

_Three years._

_Has it really been that long already?_

_Three years ago, I quit my own pilgrimage to help Lady Yuna on hers. Mimiru, Tobias, and myself-- we became her guardians._

_My reasons for becoming a guardian to a 'traitor' of Yevon and quiting my pilgrimage?_

_Simple._

_I could no longer believe in the sacrifice of the countless lives of summoners to defeat an entity that could not be defeated._

_Even as a summoner and follower of Yevon, I had questioned my faith many times over. I knew that if in the end I battled Sin and summoned the final aeon, that I would die. However, it wasn't my own death that bothered me. It was what happened after my death. Even if I had brought the Calm to Spira, ten years after that Sin would just be reborn and more lives would have to be sacrificed._

_So, why did I become a summoner?_

_My father._

_As a child, my father always told me that "Summoners are the hope of Spira." I often would ask him "Isn't it a false hope?" He would look at me and smile thoughtfully, then replied: "Even if it is a false hope-- it gives the people of Spira something to look forward too."_

_For my father and my father alone, I became a summoner. I know it sounds selfish but he was beginning to lose hope. I couldn't let him lose the one thing that was keeping him going through the toughest of times._

_My father was delighted when I told him I wanted to become a summoner. I'll never forget his smile that day._

_Soon after, my father passed on. Even though he was gone, he was still with me in spirit and for a while that kept me going. But, in the end it wouldn't be enough._

_I met a man in Luca, he was wise, a lot like my father._

_He told me "You have to follow your own heart, not someone else's. Your life is your story and yours alone, and you decide the ending."_

_I'll never forget Sir Auron or the words he spoke to me that day._

_Or how I fell in love with the legendary Guardian himself. . ._

_My name is Eureka and this-- this is my story._

**-**

-

-

-

**R&R plz!**


	2. Twenty years ago

**Disclaimer: **Thanks **Raptured Night** for the review! It was a real confidence booster! Anyway, we already know that I don't own anything except for my three OC's Eureka, Tobias, and Mimiru. . . and that's about it.

Enjoy!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

My story begins twenty years ago, just ten years before Lord Braska defeat Sin and brought the Calm to Spira. I was five years old at the time, living with my mother in the vast city of Bevelle.

My father-- that is to say, my biological father, was a soldier who belonged to the Crusaders. According to my mother, his name was Lume. He died just before I was born while helping to protect the island of Besaid, and was killed by Sin.

For a long time, my mother mourned her husband's death and rarely ever smiled. She said that I looked just like Lume; the same hair-- the color of midnight, and the same turqoise eyes. . . Sometimes, I wondered that if her just looking at me made her sad.

I remember asking her once: "Mommy, did I make you cry?" I always heard her cry late at night when she thought I was asleep.

She pulled me close and stroked my hair, telling me that she loved me.

I wondered if she really did love me, or if she just said that because that was what mothers were supposed to tell their children. How could she love me when all I ever did was make her cry?

That year was the year that the Guado leader, maester Jyscal, paid a visit to Bevelle. I remember clinging to my mother tightly, afraid of being seperated from and getting lost in the vast sea of people that surrounded us.

"Eureka!"

I turned my head a little just to see who called my name. My eyes lit up with excitement.

"Tobi!"

Back then, Tobias was quite the troublemaker in Bevelle. She was an Al Bhed who was orphaned when her parents were both killed by Sin, and had lived by herself for quite some time. Tobi would always wear a bright, confident smile. She looked. . . different from the other Al Bhed that I had seen. Her skin was a copper color, her short hair a pretty forest green. The most unusual thing about her though, was her eyes. Normally, an Albhed's eyes are a bright green. Tobias' were amber with the usual swirled irises in the center that the Al Bhed were known for.

I had met Tobias in secret many times. We would play together for hours! I'll never forget the first time I met her. . .

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I had been playing outside with one of my dolls when a group of boys who were slightly older than me started picking on me. The biggest one, a bully by the name of Bruno, snatched the doll from my hands._

_"Give it back!" I stood up trying to reach the doll that Bruno now held above me, he and his little gang howling with laughter everytime I tried to jump and grab it from him._

_"Give it back!" They mocked._

_"How pathetic."_

_The boys stopped laughing. Bruno looked liked he had just swallowed something sour. . ._

_"Now you're picking on little girls and stealing their dollies?" Tobi came into view, hands on her hips, shaking her head sadly. "Really, Bruno!" She mock scolded him._

_Bruno clenched his fists._

_"Shut up, you dirty Al Bhed!"_

_I thought I saw Tobias flinch when he said that, making Bruno grin._

_"Why don't you go back to the dessert in play in the sand, you dirty Al Bhed!?"_

_That was the last thing Bruno said before Tobias' fist collided with the side of his face._

_Bruno's two cronies looked at eachother and bolted while Bruno picked himself off of the ground, dropping my doll and following suit._

_Tobias' stuck her tongue at them before turning to me._

_"You okay?" She asked me, handing me my doll._

_I nodded._

_"Well, guess I'll be seing you-- hey!"_

_I found myself hugging her tightly much to her protest. . ._

_"Thanks Two. . .bee. . .az?" _

_She laughed. _

_"That's Tobias! But. . . you can call me Tobi."_

_"I'm Eureka!"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tobias made her way through the crowd to stand next to me. She wore her goggles to hide her swirly eyes from any of the many Al Bhed haters that might be in the crowd with us.

"So, what's going on squirt?" She asked ruffling my hair.

I squinted.

"Just cuz' you're bigger than me doesn't mean you get to call me _that!_"

"Sorry, my bad." She laughed.

"Lord Jyscal, maester and leader of the Guado, has come as to Bevelle for a visit." My mother said turning to give Tobias one of her rare smiles. "He's a good and kind person."

My mother was the only one who I had told about Tobias. Being the understanding woman that she was, my mother didn't mind. She told me once: "We are all Yevon's children."

Tobias would sometimes stay with mother and I for a while, but Tobias wasn't one to be held down in any one place for long.

"So," Tobias said putting her hands behind her head "I gotta be good, huh?"

My mother chuckled.

"That's right."

"There she is!"

Tobias suddenly looked panicked.

"It's the Al Bhed girl!"

The crowd parted as several warrior monks ran through.

Tobias tried to make a run for it but the guards caught her, holding her down as she struggled.

"Hey, let me go!" Tobias yelled trying to kick one of the guards as the dragged her to the center of the square. "Who do you think you are!?"

My mother followed after the guards, still holding my hand. "Stay close." She whispered.

I winced as one of the guards kicked Tobias in the side, causing her to double over.

"You stand before maester Jyscal of the Guado! You unworthy Al Bhed heathen! We, have received many reports of theivery in Bevelle, how do you plead you scum!?"

I immediately recognized the soldier who was busy tormenting poor Tobias as Bruno's father. I also noticed Bruno and his friends snickering in the crowd. . .

"Innocent of course!"

I turned to look at my mother, suprised. She released my hand, pushed Bruno's father aside and helped Tobias who was shaking up.

"Maester Jyscal," My mother called, turning to the Guado leader "I implore you to leave this poor child be!"

The crowd gasped.

My mother did not waver as Lord Jyscal walked over to us. He didn't seem angry like the others around us, but calm. He looked from me, to Tobias, and then finally my mother.

"What is your name?" He asked my mother.

"I am Geiselle, my lord. This is my daughter, Eureka, and her friend whom I consider to be my daughter as well-- Tobias."

Tobias looked up at my mother, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Even though she is an Al Bhed?" Lord Jyscal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." My mother replied. "We are all Yevon's children."

"I see. . ."

Lord Jyscal turned to the soldiers who were standing by, motioning for them to leave. They did. He turned to the crowd.

"I would like to personally invite Geiselle, her daughters Eureka and Tobias. . ." he turned back to my mother "to join us maesters for lunch?"

My mother bowed.

"It would be an honor, my lord."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter! You can kinda guess where this is going can't you? Don't worry, we'll break into the FFX storyline soon. It is my story after all. . .

Oh, nice and cryptic!

Read and review!


End file.
